It All Seemed To Make Sense
by Amelia GremlinFujoshi
Summary: Comment récupérer l'amour de sa vie quand on l'a laissé partir et qu'on s'appelle Mycroft Holmes. Mystrade.


Il allait reconquérir Greg Lestrade, même si pour cela il devait mettre Londres à feu et à sang.

Car pendant un temps, ils furent ensemble. Mais il avait laissé Greg le quitter, et il s'était rendu compte que cela le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre. Depuis qu'il connaissait cet homme, il n'agissait presque plus de façon rationnelle.

Le souvenir de leur rencontre restait très vivace dans son esprit : la convocation du Detective Inspector dans son bureau, l'atmosphère d'intimidation qu'il voulut instaurer, la proposition de surveillance de Sherlock Holmes en échange du versement mensuel d'une somme intéressante. La procédure devait être standard, mais au lieu de ça, l'inspecteur n'était nullement intimidé et il avait accepté plus par curiosité que pour l'argent.

Et tout avait fonctionné. À merveille même. Les rapports sur les faits et gestes de son jeune frère arrivaient régulièrement, les enquêtes les plus difficiles du lieutenant se résolvaient plus rapidement grâce à Sherlock qui du coup, ne s'ennuyait plus aussi souvent et avait arrêté de se droguer. Lui-même, Mycroft Holmes, avait trouvé son bonheur en ayant assez de pions sur son échiquier de la manipulation et des moyens pour faire surveiller tout ce beau monde.

Mais comme chaque chose destinée à évoluer, les événements échappèrent un tout petit peu à son contrôle : l'apparition de John Watson et l'indéfectible loyauté dont il fit immédiatement preuve envers son petit frère sociopathe, la transformation de cette amitié en grand amour, la façon dont l'heureux couple ne le prenait jamais au sérieux.

Par addition, il prit peu à peu conscience de plus de choses autour de lui : au fil du temps, les tempes grisonnantes du lieutenant – qu'il faisait surveiller, procédure standard – avaient laissé place à une couleur argentée tout à fait remarquable. L'intelligence bien que moyenne de cet homme, combinée à son intégrité, son sens de l'humour et sa bienveillance avec les personnes qui l'entouraient, le rendaient… attachant. La voix éraillée qu'il utilisait pour hurler des ordres ou pour complimenter sa femme, était étonnamment rassurante. Le parfum musqué n'appartenant qu'à lui et il qu'il se surprenait à respirer à pleins poumons chaque fois qu'il croisait, était étrangement capiteux. L'odeur de tabac froid qu'il traînait partout, preuve de sa seule faiblesse, le rapprochait de son addiction à lui pour la nourriture. Mycroft se considérait comme une version améliorée de son frère. Ayant fait le serment de ne jamais verser dans l'illégalité et choisi un emploi qui le tiendrait toujours occupé, jamais ennuyé, il avait néanmoins cédé à l'appel de la seule drogue légale qu'il pouvait se permettre : les gâteaux. Et voir un autre homme qui semblait presque aussi solide et équilibré que lui se mettre à fumer, influencé par son milieu et les circonstances, l'avait passablement réconforté.

Toutes ces informations étaient inclassables ou strictement inutiles pour lui. Pourtant, il les avait en tête. Il avait même su depuis longtemps que la femme de Lestrade était de caractère volage. Ça l'avait révolté. Et cette révolte qu'il ressentit, plus tous les détails dont il ne voulait pas, tout ce que ça impliquait avait presque eu raison de sa santé mentale.

La gestion de la disparition de Sherlock pendant deux ans avait cependant servi de diversion et lui avait permis de recouvrir un semblant d'équilibre. Mais au retour de l'enfant prodigue, au vu des sentiments très forts que le Dr Watson continuait de nourrir à l'égard d'un homme qui s'est fait passé pour mort, tout sembla se raviver pour Mycroft. Les exhortations de son frère pour se trouver un « poisson rouge », ses moqueries quant à son isolement ne glissaient plus sur lui comme l'eau sur les ailes d'un canard. Et Greg Lestrade revint sur le devant de la scène car il n'avait jamais quitté un coin de sa tête.

Il se trouvait ridicule d'avoir tergiversé aussi longtemps, il se trouvait ridicule d'essayer de trouver un bon prétexte pour le revoir après avoir coupé les ponts pendant plusieurs années, il se trouvait tout aussi ridicule de monter un vrai plan, mais surtout, il se trouvait immensément ridicule de se mettre à espérer.

Et ça avait marché. Il avait tout calculé et ne s'était pas trompé. Le choix d'une journée particulièrement harassante et frustrante pour le lieutenant, le cognac qu'il agrémenta d'une préparation de ses soins, même la lumière tamisée… tout avait été mis en place pour retenir Greg Lestrade dans ses filets holmésiens. Ça avait même trop marché parce qu'à peine trente minutes après l'avoir reçu dans son bureau pour lui demander de reprendre la surveillance de Sherlock, Mycroft Holmes se retrouvait épinglé sur sa table de travail. Il était à moitié nu, outrageusement débraillé, avec un policier plus que bandant entre les cuisses et une de ses lèvres entre les dents. Ce soir-là, le Gouvernement britannique eut l'orgasme le plus foudroyant de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça, même du temps de… non. Le sujet était encore trop sensible.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, ce fut Greg qui fut le plus bouleversé. Il déclara ne pas savoir ce qui lui avait pris, qu'il était peut-être bon à interner, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour exprimer à quel point il regrettait. En l'écoutant, Mycroft eut la pensée amère qu'il était le seul à devoir des excuses, qu'il était celui qui devait être interné : c'était lui le planificateur, celui qui avait tout prémédité. Mais au lieu de ça, il fit la seule chose logique : il poursuivit sur sa lancée et s'était cramponné au DI comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un observateur externe aurait jugé ça trop rapide, trop inconscient, tellement loin de leurs caractères, mais bien au contraire, ils n'avaient que trop attendu.

Deux semaines exactement après ce nouveau premier contact, l'homme du gouvernement avait réussi à convaincre son policier d'emménager avec lui au Pall Mall. Pour la peine, il se moqua de Sherlock qui en était encore à convaincre son ancien militaire qu'il n'allait plus le quitter.

Mycroft et Greg, le couple le plus assorti de toute la fonction publique, connut son âge d'or durant six mois. Hélas, les choses, en plus d'évoluer, ne tiennent jamais longtemps. Lui, Mycroft Holmes n'avait donc rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de gâcher la relation qu'il avait mis des années à accepter. C'était comme si une force insurmontable le poussait à agir contre ce qui était tolérable. La distance qu'il avait peu à peu instaurée entre eux, l'indisponibilité dont il faisait preuve en prétextant un travail compliqué, l'attitude négligente qu'il adoptait envers celui qui partageait sa vie, couplée avec l'étroite surveillance qu'il ne se gênait plus pour dissimuler, cette succession de paradoxes éroda la patience du lieutenant. Le jour où il voulut tenter un dernier geste de conciliation en arrivant à l'improviste à son bureau, Holmes se conduisit d'une manière tellement glaciale que les pôles furent comme transférés à Londres. Pour Greg, cette attitude sonna le glas de leur relation. La leçon de son divorce lui revint en mémoire. Il se trouva donc rapidement un appartement et partit, sans laisser aucune trace de sa présence chez l'homme du MI6, comme s'il n'y avait jamais été.

Décrire l'état d'hébétude dans lequel tous deux se trouvaient serait impossible. C'était comme s'ils étaient morts intérieurement mais faisaient tout pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Et comme poussés par un même élan, ils se jetèrent à corps perdu dans leur travail respectif. Cela aurait pu finir là, mais c'était sans compter sur le couple Holmes-Watson. Du côté de Mycroft, Sherlock avait recommencé sa campagne de stigmatisation, tandis que John, ami intime autoproclamé de Greg l'exhortait à tourner la page pour ne pas se morfondre. Ainsi, la nouvelle accablante frappa Mycroft de plein fouet. Greg Lestrade avait tourné la page.

C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là, c'était à cause de cette nouvelle que Mycroft l'avait convoqué comme au bon vieux temps, c'était cette page tournée qui les faisait se regarder en chien de faïence depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Greg portait pour une fois un smoking d'une finesse et d'une élégance remarquables. Il était à la fois détendu, mais prêt à réagir à la moindre alerte. Mycroft le trouva beau à se damner. Il était certain que le DI n'avait aucune idée de son potentiel de séduction. Sa tenue lui rappela subitement un épisode de leur ancienne vie commune. Le policier ne portait jamais de vêtements hors de prix et bien coupés. Dans son métier, mieux valait porter des choses pragmatiques qui ne risquaient pas de tacher au moindre mouvement. Mais ce soir-là, il avait fourni l'effort pour l'accompagner, à l'occasion d'une soirée très importante à l'ambassade du Japon. Le diplomate le trouva si excitant qu'ils n'atteignirent jamais le lieu de la soirée : ils furent obligés de faire demi-tour parce que Mycroft l'avait dévoré dans la limousine, jusqu'à en déchiqueter les beaux vêtements neufs.

L'homme du gouvernement fut tiré de ses souvenirs par la voix ironique d'un Lestrade mécontent.

« - Peut-on savoir ce que me vaut l'honneur d'être en ton illustre présence, en ce soir très important ?

\- J'ai quelques recommandations à te faire.

\- Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre un autre moment ? J'étais à la soirée du Yard. Quelqu'un m'y attend. Ma _cavalière_. »

Il avait appuyé sur ce dernier mot, de façon à ne laisser aucun doute sur ses relations avec la femme en question. Encore une chose dont ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de parler quand ils étaient ensemble. Alors que Mycroft fut toujours certain de son homosexualité, il sut que pour sa part, Greg restait avec lui par choix, pour lui, en tant que personne, sans distinction de genre, sans être vraiment homosexuel, bisexuel ou hétérosexuel. Greg était juste ainsi, impossible à mettre dans une case, idéaliste et ouvert d'esprit.

« - Justement, c'est d'elle dont je voulais te parler. C'est un escroc.

\- Elle est avocat. Ils le sont tous un peu… nous le sommes tous d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Non. Elle arnaque le fisc. J'ai tout un dossier et…

\- Ça suffit ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te prévenir. Il me semble logique que les personnes qui font partie de l'entourage de mon frère doivent être toutes irréprochables.

\- C'est vraiment là tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Va au diable, Holmes ! »

Et il partit sans demander son reste, ignorant la limousine qui l'avait amené en hélant un taxi. Le Gouvernement britannique avait l'habitude de le suivre des yeux, grâce aux caméras de surveillance qui se retournaient ostensiblement sur le passage du policier. Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs depuis leur rupture, la surveillance s'arrêta net devant l'immeuble de Greg. Ce dernier avait arraché toutes les caméras qui lui étaient affectées personnellement, sans exception, celles de la voiture, et celles que Mycroft avait discrètement fait installer au nouvel appartement.

Une semaine plus tard, ce fut Greg qui provoqua leur rencontre en entrant comme un ouragan dans sa très impressionnante demeure. Pour une fois, il avait quitté le travail plus tôt. En réalité, il avait anticipé l'apparition du lieutenant, du fait qu'il s'appliquait minutieusement à lui rendre la vie impossible.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Pourquoi elle m'a quitté ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

\- Quel plaisir de te revoir si tôt !

\- Réponds !

\- Qui donc ?

\- Ma petite amie !

\- Tu es un peu trop vieux pour utiliser cette appellation, non ?

\- Mycroft !

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit de particulier. Juste la vérité.

\- N'importe quoi ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

Ce furent ses derniers mots avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'en aller, avant de commettre une regrettable bêtise comme une claque retentissante.

« - Ce qui te concerne me regarde ! »

Une phrase de trop, un cri du cœur prononcé avec une voix chevrotante. Un geste pour le retenir.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Mycroft ?!

\- Tout. Je veux tout de toi. »

Le calme dans lequel ces mots furent prononcés était menaçant et douloureux. L'aîné était déjà épuisé avant même d'engager la joute verbale. Le cadet tremblait d'émotion contenue et de non-dits. Ils étaient deux idiots à ne pas lutter pour leur amour.

« - Tu as eu ta chance, Mycroft. Tu m'as laissé partir. Tu as voulu tout ça.

\- J'avais peur ! »

Cet aveu détona comme un coup de feu. Ils en furent aussi choqués l'un que l'autre.

« - Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? »

Greg en était à la fois la cause et la victime. Il n'y était techniquement pour rien dans la peur qui tenaillait Mycroft. Il n'y était pour rien si le diplomate avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur les choses sans les associer à son amant, il n'y était pour rien s'il trouvait que tout était absurde et sans fondement, il n'y était pour rien s'il avait tellement peur de le perdre qu'il en faisait des cauchemars. Il avait déclaré un jour de Noël que perdre son frère lui briserait le cœur. Mais pendant les six mois de bonheur qu'il avait vécus, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait pire qu'avoir le cœur brisé. Comment le brave médecin avait-il survécu à la perte de son amour ? Lui, il en aurait fini depuis longtemps, avec en bonus, l'effondrement d'un ou deux gouvernements, histoire de parfaire le tableau apocalyptique. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait, voilà ce qu'il ne s'était jamais avoué. Cet amour était en train de le tuer et il avait peur.

« - Je ne t'ai jamais raconté l'histoire de cette bague que je porte. Nous avions la vingtaine. Nous étions amoureux. C'était comme si la vie s'étendait à perte de vue devant nous. Mais il était… perturbé. Je l'ai perdu. Suicide. Je me suis promis de ne plus me laisser prendre, après tout, à quoi me servirait ma clairvoyance, sinon ?

Et soudain, tu es apparu, Gregory Lestrade. Pas comme un éclair aveuglant, mais comme une image que l'on restaure petit à petit. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne, même pas pour lui. Et je me suis emporté. J'aurais dû garder la tête froide, j'aurais dû me dire que tes cheveux blanchissaient avec l'âge ou à cause de Sherlock. Mais au lieu de ça, je trouvais que cette couleur argentée t'allait à merveille. Je devenais irrationnel, je voulais plus, toujours plus. Alors, j'ai pris peur. Et j'ai abandonné pour essayer de ne plus ressentir ça. »

Il n'avait pas dit qu'au tout début, il projetait de ne l'utiliser que pour ses besoins physiques, qu'il croyait pouvoir conjurer le sort en possédant son corps. Il n'avait pas avoué qu'il s'était pris à son propre piège, que Greg avait lentement, mais sûrement conquis son cœur en restant lui-même. Il n'avait rien ajouté de ça. Il n'en eut pas besoin.

« - Tout ce qui est arrivé n'a été qu'un malentendu. Laisse-moi essayer de bien faire les choses, cette fois-ci.

\- C'est trop tard, Mycroft. C'est fini. »

Le ton se voulait catégorique, mais au fond de ses yeux, le doute était bien présent. Mycroft profita de la brèche. Sans lui laisser l'occasion de se dérober, l'homme du gouvernement agrippa solidement le bras du lieutenant et l'embrassa avec une fougue qu'il n'avait jamais laissée paraître. La résistance que l'autre lui opposa pour la forme fut balayée par une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa taille. Sans décoller leur étreinte, le cadet les manœuvra jusqu'à sa chambre, si grande sans Greg dedans. Il le jeta ensuite sur le lit démesuré et s'appliqua à mettre leurs vêtements en pièces.

C'est ainsi que peau contre peau, les lèvres glorifiant le cou de son amant, tout son corps enveloppé de sa douce chaleur, qu'il murmura fiévreusement : « Non, ce n'est pas fini. Ce n'est pas fini. Recommençons depuis le début. » Et il le répéta telle une litanie entre les baisers qu'ils échangeaient, les caresses qu'ils se prodiguaient. Mycroft continua à le déclamer de toutes les manières possibles pendant qu'il préparait soigneusement l'intimité de son renard d'argent pour l'accueillir, il le prononçait en ne finissant pas ses phrases tandis qu'il le pénétrait un peu abruptement, qu'il se mouvait de plus en plus fort et profondément en lui, se délectant des gémissements de douleur et de plaisir qu'il recevait comme des récompenses. Il l'articulait ardemment pendant qu'ils se marquaient à coups de griffes, de dents, de bleus laissés sur les endroits sensibles. Il le haletait alors qu'il augmentait le rythme de ses coups de rein pour torturer la prostate de son bien-aimé. Il s'imagina le crier pendant que la jouissance les terrassait, les laissant sans raison, sans voix, sans respiration, sans rien.

Et pourtant, ils continuèrent encore à le faire, le cadet continua à réciter son mantra. Greg était épuisé, il voulait qu'il s'arrête un instant, même s'il appréciait l'intensité de tout cet amour qui lui était dévoué. Mais Mycroft se sentait fort et puissant pour eux deux. L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans ses veines et lui donnait un second souffle. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait se rassasier du corps de son policier. Aussi offensant que cela pouvait paraître, c'était à la fois une scène de violence et d'amour.

Cela dura jusqu'à une heure très avancée de la nuit, jusqu'au déchirement des draps de coton, jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne pût faire aucun mouvement. Ils s'endormirent exténués et enlacés avec la vague impression que tout n'était pas encore résolu.

Greg se réveilla avec des courbatures et la conviction qu'il ne pourrait jamais remarcher, mais eut la surprise de trouver des antidouleurs et de l'eau sur la table de chevet. Au pied du lit, il remarqua des vêtements neufs qui semblaient être exactement à sa taille. Ces petites attentions étaient dignes du Gouvernement britannique, mais il était tout de même dépité de ne jamais le trouver avec lui à son réveil. Jamais. C'est en ruminant ces pensées qu'il prit une longue douche chaude.

Depuis le début de cette histoire, le lieutenant avait l'impression de se conduire comme un être malléable et sans volonté. Il se convainquit lui-même que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Il n'avait certes pas prévu de sauter sur Mycroft dans son bureau, mais il avait décidé de tenter l'aventure. L'homme le fascinait et lui inspirait le respect. Puis lorsque cet homme si prestigieux lui imposa de vivre avec lui, il ne s'en offusqua même pas, il se sentit important pour quelqu'un et en fut grisé. Il tomba amoureux : de l'amour pour commencer, puis de l'homme au fil du temps. Et jamais il ne le regretta. Même quand il s'était aperçu qu'ils allaient droit dans le mur, même pendant qu'il versait des larmes parce qu'il était obligé de partir. Il avait continué à l'aimer et à chérir chaque instant de joie qu'ils avaient vécu, tout en étouffant la conviction de le revivre un jour. Mais à présent que Mycroft était revenu à la charge, la lueur d'un dangereux espoir menaçait de tout brûler une nouvelle fois. Il trancha que battre en retraite dans son appartement était la meilleure chose à faire, en attendant de recouvrer ses esprits.

Greg était donc sur le point de passer discrètement la porte principale, quand une voix bien familière l'interpella.

« - Où comptes-tu aller ? Ce n'est pas fini.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit. »

Le policier se retourna pour faire face à un regard bleu inquiet.

« - Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

C'était la toute première fois que Mycroft Holmes montrait des signes d'hésitation.

« - Non… Mycroft. Du moins, pas physiquement.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je me suis laissé emporter. Mais je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit. Recommençons maintenant. Nous avons perdu trop de temps.

\- Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Chez moi, au calme.

\- Non. Tu disparaîtrais. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses. Reste avec moi. »

Il n'avait pas ajouté : « S'il te plaît. » Il n'avait pas déclaré : « Tu es le seul et l'unique pour moi et ma vie avec toi veut tout dire. Tu as tout pris, je n'ai rien pu dire. Mais toutes ces incohérences, tout ça semble avoir un sens quand tu es là. » Parce que ces mots n'exprimaient que le quart de ce qu'il ressentait réellement, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de les prononcer sans se transformer en une flaque pathétique. Le souci de garder le flegme britannique compliquait souvent les projets de s'exprimer à cœur ouvert. Mais il voulait faire l'effort, il avait même commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour le dire, lorsque Greg l'interrompit.

« - Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Les gens ne sont des pièces sur ton jeu de pouvoir géant. Tu les prends et les jette à ta guise. Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Aie confiance en moi, Gregory. J'ai commis l'erreur une fois. Toutes les chances que ça se reproduise sont maintenant anéanties. Je peux même faire amende honorable. Mais pour ça, il faut que nous recommencions. Gregory. »

Il fixa les beaux yeux chocolat de la manière la plus tendre dont il était capable. Il s'avança pour caresser doucement la joue râpeuse. Gregory Lestrade devait rester avec lui, coûte que coûte. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre. En toute conscience, la partie était victorieuse depuis le deuxième orgasme.

« - D'accord. Tu as gagné, espèce d'enfoiré. Il est clair que je ne peux plus me débarrasser de toi.

\- C'est bien que tu te rendes à l'évidence, Gregory. Et sache une chose : si tu essaies encore de partir, je m'arrangerai pour compliquer ta vie et celle de tous ceux que tu aimes.

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? »

Ils rirent doucement à cette remarque. Et tandis que le Gouvernement britannique enlaçait le quinquagénaire le plus sexy de Scotland Yard, une vision claire de leur avenir défila dans son esprit. Cet avenir serait heureux. Dans quelques années, pas si lointaines, il retournerait chez lui après une longue journée de travail. Il irait dans la première petite chambre pour embrasser la jolie petite tête qui dépasserait des couvertures, et dans la seconde petite chambre, il réarrangerait les couvertures et éteindrait la veilleuse. Il irait ensuite rejoindre son amour endormi dans leur chambre et s'allongerait très près de lui, en cuiller. Cela se passerait ainsi, parce qu'il avait toujours raison. Puis il respirerait son odeur et s'imprègnerait de sa chaleur. Et enfin, comme en ce moment même, il lui embrasserait le cou en murmurant amoureusement :

« Hello, bliss. »

**FIN.**


End file.
